Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle headlamp.
Related Art
In the vehicular lamp described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2015-138763 (Patent Document 1), a specific light distribution pattern is formed by a two-dimensional image display device. The two-dimensional image display device (MEMS mirror) includes a display section and a transparent member that is disposed separated from the display section on the side of a projection lens. The transparent member can accordingly prevent dust from adhering directly to the display section of the two-dimensional image display device.
However, in the vehicular lamp above, although the transparent member can prevent dust from adhering directly to the display section of the two-dimensional image display device, dust adheres to the transparent member itself. Light shone from a light source or light reflected by the display section accordingly strikes the dust that has adhered to the transparent member, thereby scattering the light that otherwise should have been shone toward the projection lens. Thus, due to the influence of dust, it is sometimes not possible to achieve excellent light distribution pattern formation.